


One Word Answers

by anxiousgeek



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway/Seven. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word Answers

She didn't say much, she was sharp, her sentences short and to the point. She was to the point.

It didn't make it easier to get her into bed. Which hadn't been Janeway's original thought but it was a thought none the less. Pleasure was irrelevant, and there was no reproduction involved in the copulation between two women, then there was no point in the two of them having sex at all.

That had been Seven's argument and all the while Janeway was kissing her, the words were getting softer and pushed through little moans. Janeway couldn't help grinning, almost laughing.

"What is so amusing?"

"You're trying to argue against this, but you're enjoying it," she mumbled into her skin, reaching around to unzip the other woman's outfit.

It left little to Janeway's furtive imagination but she still wanted more, wanted to see skin, touch her. Clothing had always frustrated her in that sense. Long sleeves, and high necks, she rarely felt an inch of any-one's skin and she wasn't going to hold back.

Seven may have started to feel some emotions, but she had no concerns over baring her body to Janeway, and she tried not to think about her own fears, her own self esteem and only about the pale skin being exposed as she pulled away Seven's clothing.

"I am trying to be more human," Seven said, "something you constantly ask of me."

"Only for you own good Seven," she said, kissing her lips again, the constant pout on the blondes lips yielding under hers.

"Perhaps."

The word frustrated Janeway, and she nippled on Seven;s bottom lip, making the blonde cry out. Janeway smiled at her, pulling back and kneeling down to strip her.

"You're beautiful."

"I know."

Janeway laughed, then leaned forward to kiss Seven's flat stomach. She smelt faintly of metal, it was surreal but alluring. Seven hissed, taking a sharp breath in, her hands going to Janeway's shoulders and pushing her back a little.

"I'll stop if you want?" Janeway asked, looking up at Seven, and the shocked expression on her face, the pleasure that lay beneath it.

"No."

One word had never said so much.


End file.
